Red: The Blood of Angry Men
by Calipsancat
Summary: Sebastian is ordered to remove Grell from the Phantomhive manor and ends up getting more than he bargained for. By the end of the night he finds himself questioning himself, humans, and demon nature. M for violence, slash, and emotional trauma :
1. Red: The Blood of Angry Men

A/N I would like to let you know that Sorryll's portrayal of Grell and Sebastian in her story here: .net/s/4988007/1/ inspired me alot! This is set in the anime-verse during season I. Enjoy!

Sebastian skulked along the hallway, looking into each room for a glimpse of the red-haired menace. He was always easy to find except when he was needed.

It had been the Halloween ball tonight and everyone had had a little too much to drink. All the humans seemed so swept up in the mood of wanton revelry that many had indeed departed, two by two, several hours ago. Once in their rooms the guests swept back into the parlor to complain of blood on the windows and thrashing sounds coming from the bushes. Though he searched the grounds, all Sebastian had found was a long red hair.

"I don't think there will be anymore disturbances." Sebastian insured the fearful ladies, while passing the evidence to Young Master.

Once the guests had gone to gone for good, the young master took hold of Sebastian's waistcoat. "Get rid of Sutcliff, but first take me to bed."

"Yes, my lord."

"Grell," Sebastian growled finally, entering the parlor. "All the guests are abed so I cannot have you disturbing them. Where are you?" He put his hands on his hips, digging his fingers in with frustration.

The curtains rippled in a sudden breeze and there Grell was, standing before him. "Well, that's all you had to say, Sebas-chan." His hair settled around him as he clicked his heels together, and pouted his lips.

"You are a disgrace. Do you not have a job to do? Are you so bored you must interfere with mine? The young master entertains so rarely and here you intend to turn the whole evening into some kind of farcical haunted interlude." Sebastian tried to stay calm, but if there was one person who taxed him…it was Grell.

"Tsk, it's All Hallows Eve. Isn't that supposed to be your holiday, demon?" He curled his lip menacingly. "I'm merely trying to have a little fun-"

"Can you not keep your crazed desires in check for a single night." The demon did not raise his voice in anger, but instead dropped it to a clipped and threatening tone. "The master said I should see to it you do not commit these knaveries again. But how am I to do that?" He advanced on the red-head.

Grell threw up his hands in supplication. "Don't be so cruel to me. It wasn't just about playing. I wanted to be near you. You're so tempting-"

"Control yourself. You think I have never been tempted?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed coldly.

"_Take me to bed," Ciel said as his one hardened eye looked up into Sebastian's. _Those words always rattled him; he knew that once again his prey would be vulnerable, and yet he could do nothing but stand over the beautiful boy and watch him sleep. And watching him made deeper feelings churn inside him…feelings he hated to even acknowledge…

"You don't seem to know the meaning of the word temptation, Butler," Grell insisted.

Hating that Grell made him revisit his thoughts, Sebastian grabbed him harshly by the collar and shoved him against the wall. "I have been ordered. I may do whatever I please."

Eyes widening in alarm, Grell flung himself to Sebastian's feet. "There is no base thing you could do to me that would cause me harm, in fact, it would be the greatest pleasure for you to use me as you would your dog."

"You know how I feel about dogs," the demon drawled, hauling the reaper to his feet. "I know you thrive on corporal punishment, so I thought I would simply throw you out of the house without another look." Sebastian savored the moment: The red-head's furrowed brow and watering eyes, his lip quivering, nostrils flared, then he said. "I know you were at least hoping for something from me. Since I called you out." It was titillating to watch Grell's mounting discontent. "Oh, and I know my master guaranteed you something from me, but it was not an order, merely an empty promise." When he finished his aural barrage, he gave a sweet smile.

Grell's face no longer held the cartoonish pout, his eyes had darkened and his lips were pressed in a line. "Oh, I see" His resolve seemed to be weakening, his voice failing. Sebastian felt the pleasure rising up in his belly. How he loved to cause pain. "Good night, Sebastian. I…" And with that, his words trailed off. He seemed to be fortifying himself for a moment and then he struck Sebastion full on the face.

The demon stumbled back. Though he often dominated the shinigami, he knew full well the red one could put up a worthy fight if he saw fit. However, he thought it best to wait and see what his unpredictable counterpart might do next.

"I hate you." Grell's fists were tight clenched to his sides and his eyes were bubbling acid. You thief of love! You counterfeit! You-"

Now Sebastian struck back hard, knocking the smaller man to the ground. "Don't hurl those Shakespearean insults at me. I tire of you. I have long since tired of you and there is nothing you can do to change that. The only thing about you I find enjoyable is your pain." He paused. He hadn't meant to say that aloud. Making enemies, for any reason, was never good.

"My pain…" Grell seemed to consider. "Then inflict pain on me, hurt me, make me something you can enjoy."

"I'm already doing it, Grell. I hurt you by scorning your love, by leading you on and beating you down." Sebastian grabbed him by the hair, trying to keep the upper hand.

Grell wouldn't have it and yanked his head away with a grunt. "You are-"

"A demon," Sebastian finished. "You'll find no love here. We don't even love within our own species. We have sex, but we don't make love."

"You surely can't say that about every single demon. You would have no way of knowing."

"It's a fact. I understand my own species. You shinigami, you're human in your desires, your will. You're so frightfully predictable in every way."

"But you are predictable too," Grell countered, putting a coffee table between them. "I know you'll do whatever you can for whoever it is you're serving. _Though_, wait a moment. That's not true of all demons…is it? Demons usually turn their backs on their contracts, trick humans and steal souls." He ran his tongue across those frightfully sharp teeth in a manner he must have thought was seductive. "So naturally all demons can't be grouped together in any certain field."

Sebastian gave a slight smile, internally furious. This shinigami was still trying to gain the upper hand. "All demons must honor their contract to an extent. Am I honorable? Yes. Perhaps more so than others of my kind, but that is still within the basic constraints of demon personality." Desperately trying to maintain composure, he brought a hand gracefully to his forehead.

"If there was ever a demon who would make love, it would be you." Grell's eyes met Sebastian's in a fierce lock causing the demon to look away.

"You…"

Taking advantage of his opponent's momentary lapse, Grell leapt onto him and tackled him to the divan. "Aaahhn! I have you."

The two fell in an unceremonious heap of tangled limbs, but Sebastian sprang up almost immediately. "I must ask you to stop. I will no longer play this game with you. Obviously you never understand when I speak straight-"

"Oh, please don't _ever _speak straight." He winked.

"Grell. I have no interest in you whatsoever. I don't even harbor any friendly feelings." He paused for a moment, waiting for some kind of reaction. All he wanted was to go; there was baking to be done.

"Sebas-chan?"

"Don't-"

"Sebastian, I'm not playing with you." And his expression indeed conveyed just that: his eyes were wide and full of intent, mouth set firmly, and all traces of flamboyance gone. He advanced on Sebastian, who, currently, had no idea what was going on. Oh how he hated being out-foxed. "I…"

Sebastian sighed. "I know what you're going to say and I won't let you finish. You want to bear my children, is that right? Well, too bad. No such thing will happen. Now please go."

He snatched a clump of Sebastian's hair and flung him against the wall, pressing a kiss onto his quarry's lips. Sebastian rammed his knee into Grell's stomach and easily forced the smaller man to the ground, pinning him mercilessly. He squirmed like a child, looking up with fear in his eyes. Oh how much Sebastian wished he could kill him. The thought of snuffing out the light in those impossibly bright eyes was intoxicating. He ripped off his gloves and scratched the shinigami across the eyes, eliciting an exquisite shriek of pain. As Grell's delicate hands flew up to cover his face, Sebastian snagged them and pinned them to his sides. His victim writhed and tossed his head, Had he actually scratched out his eyes? Surely not, Sebastian thought.

After a long exhale, Grell slowly opened his tattered eyelids revealing blood red balls of twitching flesh. "Damn you!" He screamed, finally able to summon up the strength to shove his attacker away.

Sebastian folded his arms and watched, unaffected, as the injured man covered his face with one hand and pushed himself up with the other. Blood oozed from between his fingers and dripped onto the lush drawing room carpet. That will have to be cleaned tomorrow, he thought.

Sebastian realized, with shock, that he had not committed an act of violence of his own free will in over 3 years. What was he feeling? He furrowed his brow. Triumph? Freedom?

Grell finally made it all the way to his feet, but his shoulders were limp and his stance meek. "Damn you," he whispered, bringing his other hand up to his face. He rubbed his eyes and leaned against the mantle. "I finally get to see your true colors. The calculated calm has shattered, hasn't it?" He gave a ragged chuckle. "How does it feel to maim bodies the way you do souls?"

Sebastian could tell Grell was healing: there was less blood and his grimace had slackened considerably. "It's been awhile since I've had such an outburst, but my 'calculated calm' remains." He bowed as though to illustrate this, but it seemed a lame attempt to regain some control over this situation which had so unexpectedly down spiraled.

Grell chuckled again and lowered his hands to reveal a nasty set of scars that arched across his brow bones and cheeks. "I bet you wish you could do something like that to the boy." Sebastian refused to take the bait. He merely blinked and clenched his hands together behind him. The red-head sauntered forward, eyes still swimming in blood. "Now you're just pretending."

"You're hideous; now I definitely won't touch you. That scarred face: you look like a monster." Sebastian felt a wave of satisfaction course through him as Grell faltered and recoiled. "Yes, you'll be hard pressed to drag anyone to your bed now." He was trying to keep his spirit light; if he gave into the darkness, there would be no going back.

Grell frowned, eyes blazing, and struck Sebastian across the face. He continued his assault, barraging the demon with slaps, kicks and punches, pushing him back toward the hearth and the blazing fire. Grell had begun to wail unintelligibly and was literally flinging his body at Sebastian. The butler didn't want to fight back: this battle would continue to rage out of control if he fueled it, but he could only take the abuse so long. He tugged a fireplace poker from its place and struck his opponent hard, sending him flying back with a cry of anguish.

Sebastian took a moment to assess the damage and felt a broken rib, spilt lips, black eyes and several sizeable bruises covering his chest. "You dare assault me, Shinigami?" His voice dropped deep and menacing, determined to frighten this man away. "If you do not leave I will-"

Grell pitched himself forward into Sebastian's arms and sobbed uncontrollably. "Please, please just…just…"

"What do you want, you mess?" Sebastian waited for a reply, but there wasn't one. He sighed and sank down into one of the wingback chairs by the hearth. He couldn't attack a crying man. Grell rested his head in his lap and clutched weakly onto his pants. Luckily the man was no longer talking. The sound of tears isn't so bad after all, it's merely a release of suffering. Sebastian eyed the blood on the carpet and thought about what it would take to remove the stain. He winced as the rib bone crunched back into place. Finally, even the sound of tears dissipated and all that was left was the crackling fire and a spatter of rain on the window.

"Sebas-"

"Shhh, don't ruin the silence. I'd been so enjoying it." Sebastian looked down at the tear stained green eyes that now seemed to be completely restored to their former…beauty. The scars were gone and all that was left was...

"William…" Grell whimpered.

The demon stood, careless of the way the other fell onto the floor. "You tell me you have come here and irreparably damaged Young Master's night because of a lover's spat?"

Grell moved to slap him, but the butler caught his wrist deftly. "If only that were the problem! I feel so ill used." The red head scrambled to his feet, seeming to salvage his usual ostentation. "He has thrown me out."

"You've been sacked?"

"Suspended…indefinitely." He blushed, seeming to realize suddenly what a vulnerable side he had revealed. He paced to the window. "Hm, I didn't notice it started to rain."

"So…you came here because of that?" Sebastian felt his anger overflowing again. He really, really needed a cat right now.

"I confessed my love to him, Sebas-chan." He leapt across the room, almost like a ballerina and stopped in front of the butler.

"Ah, that's why he sacked you?" Sebastian adored that look of shock. Thankfully things were back in control again and he was able to verbally joust with the shinigami, as usual.

"Ha, no, no, that's not it. I told him after I was suspended, and for a stupid reason too, I might add. He told me he would never feel that way for me. He didn't even seem effected by it at all. He was completely…stoic. He hates me." Grell sat down opposite Sebastian and the butler thought that the two of them now looked like proper English gentlemen, discussing something mild like the weather or the stocks.

"You had no reason to come. Unless it was simply to cry in my lap. Was that the reason?" the butler asked with a hint of a smile.

Grell looked at the fire, abashed. "I had no one else to go to. I live in the shinigami compound: I've been expelled so I can't go there. My contacts are all shinigami: I can't reveal such weakness to them."

"Don't consider me a friend, Grell."

"Oh I don't. But I don't consider you an enemy either." He leaned forward, elbows on knees. "Why did you have to ruin my face like that?"

"Your eyes…" Sebastian hadn't meant to speak, but the words fell from his mouth. "I didn't want to look at them any more."

"Why?" Now Grell was interested.

"I hate them."

"Why?"

"Because they're beauti-" What was he saying? It was the truth, of course it was, but why did he say it. What had happened to his brilliant control. "They're beautiful and I wanted to see that extinguished. I wanted to kill you, but scratching them out had to suffice."

"That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard, Sebas-chan."

"Honestly."

"You truly are a romantic at heart. Oh! You're like Keats: tragically unable to be united with the one you love." Grell clasped his hands wistfully and sighed.

"You seem to be feeling better. I suppose it's time for you to go."

"Oh no." Grell stood. "Not after you have just called my eyes beautiful. Aaahnn!" He jumped to wrap his arms around Sebastian, but the butler ducked away as the shinigami soared over the arm of the chair and onto the floor.

He traced hearts on the wood with a gloved finger. "So you would rather be soaked with the red of violence than passion? How dull." He leapt to his feet and whirled around to the butler.

Sebastian's face was placid. "I would rather have no red at all. I prefer more muted tones." He bowed.

"Ho-hum! Sebas-chan, I really need to help you out." Grell folded his arms in an adorable pout. _Adorable? Surely not._

"There is no reason for us to fight any longer."

"So you see it my way, excellent." Grell cleared his throat. "We shall now kiss with tongues."

Sebastian slapped a hand over his eyes, then, looking between his fingers at his adversary he had an idea. He turned up his demon charm full force, always pleasantly surprised by his ability to make people melt, and sauntered toward the red-head in front of him. "Mr. Sutcliffe, I have perhaps been blind for far too long."

Grell backed away as though Sebastian had threatened murder. "Sebas-chan, what do you mean? Your eyes are blazing."

They were a fiery red whenever he used his power, but this time he was using a side of his demon self usually reserved for his master. "I'm not going to harm you Grell. Perhaps the only way of getting rid of you is to give you what you want. Is that not so?" He cocked his head to the side in a way he thought would be adorable and was surprised to see Grell's horror deepen.

Finally, the prey was trapped against the wall. The only escape was through the window three stories up and Sebastian would see to it he didn't get away. With preternatural speed he snatched Grell around the waist and hauled him down the hallway, hand firmly clasped to his mouth. He loved the moans of fear and anticipation rumbling against his gloved hand. This could be fun after all.

He tossed Grell into one of the manor's copious guest rooms and locked the door, setting the key on a side table. Grell backed away, scanning the room for possible weapons and escapes. He wasn't as idiotic as he seemed.

"Sebastian," the red-head asked soberly, "are you going to torture me?"

"Oh," he replied, "I will most certainly torture you. I will make you squirm under my hands and beg for release." Sebastian was careful to keep his words as menacing as possible, wondering if the shinigami would catch on to the double meaning. "You didn't bring your weapon. That was foolish of you."

Grell tugged his scissors out of his coat and wielded them like twin blades. "The may be small, but it's what you do with them that counts, right?" He tried to lighten the mood, but fear oozed from his every word. The window behind him was barred and he would have to get past Sebastian to get the key. He was a frightened rabbit and Sebastian was the fox ready to devour. How delicate with those carefully plucked eyebrows knit and feminine cheeks flushed.

He ran at Sebastian, attempting a preemptive attack, but the demon was not in the mood to dally. He grabbed Grell's slender wrists, bound them together with one hand and with the other snatched the weapons away. The red-head wrenched his hands away and leapt toward the door, crying for help.

Sebastian slapped a hand over his mouth. "No, no, no, you must be very quiet so you don't wake the guests." Then, he effortlessly scooped up the smaller man and deposited him on the bed.

He almost laughed at Grell's wince of anticipated pain. Then he unceremoniously ripped Grell's shirt straight down the front, scratching his skin deliciously with his sharp nails. The man under him arched his back into the touch, moaning in mingled fear and pleasure. Such a desirable reaction forced the same sound from Sebastian but he checked his emotions. At a heated look from the butler, Grell stripped off the rest of his shirt and coat and tossed both across a chair by the wall.

"I liked that shirt, Sebas-ch-"

Sebastian quelled the red-head's protest with a delightfully forceful kiss. He had to stop himself from smiling: how much fun he was having! That's all he needed after all; once the impertinent shinigami was no longer in control of the situation it could indeed be fun. If it was a power play, a battle, it was a challenge and an adventure. And what's more: it was all up to him. There were no more orders to follow except his own, those of his own body which had so long been denied.

Surprisingly, Grell met his kiss with one of equal passion and strength almost pushing Sebastian backwards. He wrapped his arms around the demon and pulled him down on top of him, snaking a leg between his. Sebastian sighed into the other man's mouth, forcing a tongue between his moist lips. Those teeth, sharp as glass, slit his tongue immediately and the taste of blood further fueled his passion. Grell too seemed positively affected by the blood: he pressed up against Sebastian, forcing their bodies as close together as possible. _I need to remove my coat before it is damaged_, the butler thought, but just then Grell slipped his hands under the coat and began to slide it from his shoulders.

"I'm responsible for ruining _one_ of your sexy tail coats, I would hate to soil another." He winked playfully.

The demon tugged the coat from his shoulders, trying not to be touched by Grell's sentiment, and flung it to the chair as well. Then, straddling him, he unbuckled Grell's belt and began to pull his pants down. He grabbed Sebastian's hands and jerked him back up, kissing him and stripping off his shirt. "It's not polite to undress a lady without asking," he hissed. And once Sebastian's shirt was gone, he flipped the demon onto his back and proceeded to remove _his_ pants.

"Oh, ladies first, Miss Sutcliffe." Sebastian grinned seductively and Grell fairly fainted in ecstasy. Taking advantage of his now prostrate form, Sebastian tugged his pants off in a fell swoop and proceeded to disrobe himself. As Sebastian undressed, Grell began to stroke himself furiously and at this the demon paused, fascinated. He arched his back and clung to the blanket while his other hand worked deftly on his rapidly swelling organ. He was so vulnerable: naked, no weapons, no sharp words, only fear that he would be cast out of the house before he was fulfilled.

"William…" Grell moaned, a tiny tear easing down one cheek.

Sebastian woke from his reverie and shoved the red-head onto his back, pinioning his hands. "Don't think I'll let you get away so easily." Was he trying to distract the man from his suffering or was it simply the desire to fulfill himself? The question wasn't worth answering, the demon thought. He bit Grell hard on the neck and smiled at the satisfying gasp it elicited. Then he moved his lips down the pale skin, nipping and biting, until he reached one erect nipple. He played with it, enjoying the delicious heat that radiated from the body below him, and knowing how chilly his skin must feek. Grell shuddered and raked his fingers up Sebastian's back. The demon sighed with exasperation; Grell still wore his gloves!

As Sebastian sat up abruptly, Grell cried out is distress. "Shh, I'm not leaving you. I'm taking off these gloves." With that, the demon proceeded to slip Grell's left thumb into his mouth and slowly slide it out, biting the very tip of the glove and slipping it off. He did the same with each finger and all the while Grell squirmed and attempted to touch both himself and Sebastian.

"There we go," the demon said, "I'm done." The impassioned red-head didn't wait a moment before grabbing Sebastian with his whole being and smothering him with kisses.

Grell showered him with caresses, pressed his lips to every part of him he could reach, massaged his shoulders, his back, and whispered in his ear, his hands were so gentle and seemed to be everywhere at once. Sebastian sighed deeply and drew in a tremulous breath. His whole body tingled as though he was on the brink of a precipice, but yet the shinigami hadn't even touched that mortal man's weak spot. The demon wallowed in confusion. The touches soothed him, and a feeling of such awesome heat overwhelmed his senses; he didn't want to dominate this man, he wanted to feel _this. _But he had no idea what _this_ was; it wasn't lust or rage or even happiness.

Sebastian caught Grell's passing lips in a kiss of complete tenderness. He cradled the dainty chin and stroked his fingers through that long silky hair. "You _are _beautiful," he whispered, close enough to see tiny freckles which dotted the red-head's cheeks. What a grace of mortality. He brushed his lips along those cheeks, kissed fluttering eye-lids, brushed hands softly up and down that slender waist, pressed thumbs into the hollows of alluring hips. He moaned into the crook of Grell's neck and gasped as scalding lips suckled his earlobe.

"Oh, Grell please," he moaned, before he could stop himself.

The red-head pressed his head back into the pillow, eyes wide with amusement and smile lighting his whole face. "Oh really, Sebas-chan? What would you have me do? Are you begging me?" He was beside himself with passion, eyes dark green and lips red.

Sebastian pushed himself up, hating the fact that he probably looked just as emotional, just as hopeful.

"_You_ are beautiful too, Sebastian." Grell's long fingers wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back down.

"I'm _not_ beautiful…" He didn't want to say another word; probing your heart is a dangerous thing to do.

Grell chuckled quietly. "I'm not either. We're both monsters, aren't we? We are creatures that inhabit nightmares and stalk the weak and frightened. We thrive off the pain of others, and find joy where most find sorrow. We're beings forever cursed to take on the appearance and live in the presence of those we most desire. For even though we prey on them, we are subservient to them. Oh, how we wish to be human instead."

The words cut Sebastian to the core and he forced himself up. "You only wish you were a woman. I would never wish to be human! What…filthy creatures they are."

"Filthy and happy," Grell spat, sitting up too. "Anyway, that's beside the point. What I mean is, I think you are beautiful, Sebastian and that's all that matters."

Sebastian's brow furrowed and he looked down to hide his expression. He was…touched…and Grell noticed it. He nestled his head under Sebastian's chin and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Touch me…" Sebastian whispered it so quietly he hoped the other wouldn't hear. But then, Grell's familiar fingers began to dance across his back, nails dragging ever so slightly, sending chills through his body. Then his mouth covered his throat in kisses, moving steadily down along his collarbone and onto his chest. Sebastian bundled Grell's impossibly long hair and tangled his hands in the silky strands. It felt so smooth and warm against his bare hands. It was like liquid. Then those sharp teeth grazed a nipple and his body grew taught with anticipation. His assailant's hands drew nearer and nearer to his abdomen and as his lips sucked first one nipple then the other, Sebastian practically squirmed in anticipation. Finally, those soft fingers stroked his erection, and Sebastian thought he might lose himself. Grell's careful hands worked seemingly effortless miracles as pulses of white-hot pleasure coursed through the demon.

Sebastian could take it no longer. He grabbed Grell, relishing the shout of surprise, and flipped him onto his back. His mouth immediately found Grell's own pulsing member and began to ravage it with his tongue and lips. He was rough, biting the tip and sucking hard, pinching his foreskin sharply and forcing his mouth completely down only to rake his teeth back up. Grell was beside himself with rapture and it was all Sebastian could do to hold down those bucking hips.

"Seb! Please, oh _God_. Please, please, _please_." Grell's desperate moans built to a frenzied wail before Sebastian smacked a hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! You mustn't wake the guests." His voice trembled uncontrollably and he found himself unconsciously seeking entrance to the smaller man's body.

Grell nipped his hand playfully and lapped the blood like a big cat. "You take me right now," he growled, wrapping his legs around Sebastian's waist and thrusting up toward him. Sebastian gratefully obliged, forcing his generous length all the way. The succulent man beneath him practically screamed in ecstasy. It wasn't enough that he was inside him he had to have all of him. The demon wrapped his arms around Grell and hoisted him onto his lap. Sebastian cried out and whimpered helplessly as he sank even deeper into him.

"Sebas-chan…" Grell rested his chin on his shoulder and sighed blissfully. Neither of them moved for a long moment, both simply embracing each other, sweat dripping down their backs and sticking their bellies together. "Sebastian…." He said again and this time kissed his neck firmly.

Sebastian pressed his eyes shut. The sensation of his lips was far more intoxicating than that of being inside him. He longed for another kiss, another taste of _this_. He flung open his eyes in shock and looked at the swirling pattern of the wallpaper. An deep ache stabbed his heart. He tore into Grell's flesh with his nails and thrust into the small man with backbreaking force. No he mustn't want _that_; he should long instead for something familiar to him: dominance, lust, fear.

Grell howled in agony and shock, gripping Sebastian's shoulders. "What are you doing, Sebas-ch-"

"Shh! All I want to hear are your cries of pain." The demon thrust into the shinigami over and over, each time feeling no trace of that mysterious feeling. He felt more at ease; his spine had stopped tingling and he no longer felt weak. He was powerful, strong, and…

The demon shoved Grell down on his back, wanting to more clearly see the fear, the betrayal in his eyes. "This is what you get, Shinigami. There is a reason why we are enemies." He felt himself drawing closer and closer to his climax. Grell's expression of sadness and hate was wonderful and, as the tears streamed Grell's down his cheeks, Sebastian came hard.

Lonely.

Sebastian immediately withdrew from the now bleeding man and picked up the shredded pieces of his shirt to wipe himself clean. _That was most satisfactory. There will be no reason for Grell to return to the manor now. Surely he is completely satisfied. _Grell cowered into a ball, trying to cover every bit of himself. He shivered uncontrollably and whimpered softly. Sebastian chuckled, pleased that the poor little man was crying.

"Come now, clean yourself up and be gone." Then Sebastian had an exceedingly evil idea. He shoved Grell's knees apart and smirked at his lingering erection. "Oh, I see you are still in need of more…attention."

Grell scrambled away from Sebastian and tried to run, but the demon snagged him mercilessly and began to furiously rub him. He was hard and fast and Grell fell back while animalistic yelps and cries rose up from him. When he came, Sebastian pulled back his hand and examined the fluid there.

"You're dirtied my hand. Perhaps you would be so kind?" He smiled angelically and thrust his hand into Grell's mouth. He choked and gagged, but finally bit down with all his force, utter mania blazing in his eyes.

Sebastian grunted in pain and brought his other hand down hard on the shinigami's head. Immediately he let go and jumped from the bed.

"Fuck you," he screamed, spitting blood. "Damn you straight to Hell."

As Grell shuffled about the room collecting his belongings Sebastian noted with a smile the purely broken nature of this fiery man. His manner now echoed that of earlier in the night before he knew his true fate, only now he looked utterly hopeless and betrayed. How mortal shinigami are, after all. So like humans; they expect so much from each other.

"I will be going to Hell before long. As soon as my contract is fulfilled, you know. I'll see you there perhaps." Sebastian quickly pulled on his clothes, even the torn shirt, so that when Grell turned around he saw the butler again.

"I thought you…." His brow furrowed.

"Felt something? Impossible. I told you the nature of demons already: we don't feel love. Now be gone." Sebastian opened the door.

The red-head with beautiful green eyes and tiny freckles you can't see unless you kiss them looked at Sebastian for only a moment more then all but disappeared in a flutter of red.

Sebastian trudged down the servants staircase after completing his rounds in a daze. He had no mood for anything, not cooking, not cats.

His room never seemed to welcome him. He turned up the gas lamp by the bed and peeled off his soiled clothing. There was a rip in his coat cuff. That would have to be fixed. The shirt however was unsalvageable. He lay naked on his bed looking over at the window. He had forgotten it was raining and now enjoyed the sound of it pattering against the glass.

_Peace. _That was the best word for the thing he would never have which tempted him so much tonight. How could such as man as Grell bring about that feeling? How could holding and being held by another person cause such an upheaval in emotion? It was false, trickery, there was no other explanation. Only a contract can bring stability, only something binding with blood and power can be right. Humans and all things like them are treacherous and selfish.

He tugged the blanket up around him and reached over to turn down the light. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the red that flashed in his vision. He sighed and wondered if he knew so much about people after all.


	2. Black: The Dark of Ages Past

**A/N Thanks to all the folks who read as well as those who reviewed! I may not have written this next chaper had it not been for the kind requests that I continue this story. I'm happy with where it's going and there will be a chapter 3!**

Grell collapsed into a heap on his bed. He didn't feel anything and he chuckled at that. How strange to feel nothing at all. He had worked hard to get this numbness: he told himself nothing mattered, not himself, not Sebastian, not William. Why was he even concerned with love? He should simply do his job as a shinigami and nothing else. He sighed and rolled over, raking a hand through his hair. His fingers snagged in tangles but he just ripped them straight through, wincing slightly.

"Hmm, I guess I need to brush my hair." He frowned but then immediately shoved his cheeks up. "I need to stop frowning-" he pushed a finger between his eyes "-and furrowing my brows. I'm going to have horrible wrinkles."

The redhead chuckled again, realizing he didn't care if he had wrinkles, if he was the ugliest person in the world. There was only one person who gave a damn if he lived or died.

As soon as he had left the Phantomhive grounds, he had immediately journeyed to the realm of the shinigami. It was late, so he hoped everyone would be in bed. He walked the well lit streets (which had been engineered to be aesthetically pleasing) looking for somewhere dark and private. The whole place was supposed to be perfect; a comfortable yet unobtrusive place where all the shinigami could be content: Grell preferred the dingy streets of London.

At last he collapsed next to a street lamp, unable to contain his emotions any longer. He pulled his legs to his chest and cried, rocking himself softly and digging his fingers into his thighs. How could Sebastian do such a thing? Grell had been beside himself with joy as soon as he realized the butler's true intentions; he wasn't going to hurt him, he was finally going to give him what he wanted. Oh! He would have done anything to please Sebastian and he would finally get the chance. Sebastian's touch was like cold fire pulsing through him and those eyes, so full of sensual desire, caused his breath to hitch even now. How could Sebas-chan forget it all so fast and go back to his demonic ways? One moment he was telling Grell how beautiful he was and the next he was attacking and…raping him. It was rape, wasn't it? He was so betrayed, so dirtied and utterly deceived.

"Hey? Is that you, Mr. Sutcliff?" Ronald Knox approached from around the corner, quite inebriated.

Grell immediately shoved himself to his feet at the sight of his partner and did his best to dry his eyes. "Knox, what are you doing out so late," he asked, even though he knew.

"I was just at a party…hey…You aren't wearing a shirt!" The young man announced it as though he wanted a prize for the obvious observation. "Where have yooou been?" He poked his elder in the chest suggestively. Thankfully he was too drunk to notice the redhead's running mascara.

"Don't worry about it, Ronald. You should be go home." When his subordinate made no attempt to move, Grell grabbed his arm and hauled him down the street to his flat.

"You know, Mr. Sutcliff…you're a really nice guy. A really nice…ha! Lady. You know, Mr. Spears should give ya a chance. You're probably the prettiest lady he could get!"

Grell smiled at Ronald's drunken wisdom, not sure if it was altogether a compliment. "Maybe you're right," he whispered. "Alright, here's your door." Grell reached unabashedly into his subordinate's front pocket, tugging out the keys.

Ronald stumbled inside, tripping over the threshold, and Grell lovingly dragged him up the narrow staircase to his bedroom. "You've got it from here, haven't you? Don't fall down the stairs, Love"

When Grell released Ronald from his arms, he promptly turned around and gave him a nuzzly hug. "Thank you Mr. Sutcliff for bringing me home." Then the young man pressed a kiss to Grell's cheek. He frowned and hugged Ronald back, resting his head on his shoulder and hugging him tighter.

Suddenly, Ronald seemed to realize what was happening and tensed. "Hey, um, Mr. Sutcliff….This is kinda queer so…"

Grell giggled and pulled back. "Have a good evening. Get some sleep for goodness sake, you have a job to do tomorrow."

Alone in his bed, Grell stripped off his coat and bundled up under his bed covers. Ronald Knox was the only one who cared and of course Grell didn't love him _like that_. Sinking back into the depression he had tried so hard to repress, he thought again of Sebastian and those red eyes which had been so powerful, yet gentle. "No, stop crying for goodness sake. I thought I was done." He pressed his fingers against his eyes, trying to staunch the flow, but it was no use; the tears poured down his cheeks and no matter how much he told himself it didn't matter, it did.

The next morning, when the manufactured sunlight streamed in through red lacy curtains, Grell couldn't summon the courage to rise from bed. He didn't think he had slept much, his throat was sore, and his eyes ached. Even the heavily filtered sunlight was too much. Why couldn't the world just stay dark? He curled into a tighter ball hoping to get so small he would no longer exist. His thoughts were swimming in murky blackness between Sebastian, William, and his own insufficiencies.

There was a knocking and Grell thought for a moment that his headache was just getting worse, but then the sound continued and he realized it was coming from downstairs. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and slipped out of bed in a daze. Why would anyone knock on his door? Who would care enough to knock? He wasn't supposed to be at work, he had been "suspended indefinitely." He would probably never be reinstated. They had probably all realized he was useless. He opened the door, wincing at the sudden explosion of light.

William stood there, arms folded impatiently and Grell almost fainted in shock. He tried so hard to conjure up his usual jovial energy, but nothing came. "Mr. Spears," he said instead, feeling sheepish.

"Mr. Sutcliff," William said, seemingly pleased and a little amused by the address. "Have I awakened you? You look a mess."

Grell immediately remembered his current state of disarray: he was topless, his hair was a tangled mess, and his mascara had likely run down over his cheeks. And there was William, handsome Will, looking completely put together. Yesterday's events had caused him no grief whatsoever. It didn't bother him at all to break a friend's heart and sack him all in one day. Grell sputtered out some excuse for his appearance, but Will cut him off.

"Ronald told me he saw you crying in an alley last night, is that so?" The supervisor straightened his glasses, seeming not to care much either way.

Grell was mortified. He had thought his partner was too drunk to notice anything, much less remember it! "I most certainly was…not crying last night."

"Yes, and obviously you've suffered no shock of any kind." He cleared his throat and gave Grell an appraising look. "I have come to awaken you before and found you dressed like a woman from a bordello: this is quite a contrast. Additionally, your mascara clearly indicates you've been crying and, that surprisingly, you didn't wash your face." His eyebrows knit in what might have been a look of concern. Grell wasn't convinced.

"I'm fine. I don't know why you've come here to check up on me; I'm not even considered worthy of employ any more. Good day, Mr. Spears."

"You have never called me 'Mr. Spears.' To what do I owe this formality?"

Grell suddenly felt fire burning inside him. This man had no right to come to his home and question him after what he had done. "William," he hissed, "please go away. I never thought I would say this, but… I don't ever want to see you again."

He looked perplexed at the redhead's statement, but wasn't interested in inquiring further. He pushed his glasses up on his nose, hiding his eyes behind the glare, and gave a quick bow before departing.

As soon as his love was out of sight, Grell hammered his fists into the door frame. Yelping in pain after a few good punches, he collapsed to his knees and started to cry. "No, I can't be like this again." He grabbed the door and pulled himself back up to his feet. "I can't…" What was there for him anymore? The chance of his being welcomed back into the dispatch was slim and even if he was, what was the point. "Sebas-chan," he whispered fervently, "it'll be you or me. Good thing I stole that spare key from Will last week."

It wasn't until he'd arrived at Phantomhive Manor, wielding his stolen death scythe, that Grell realized a serious flaw in his plan. What if Sebastian wasn't there? That snot-nosed kid was always dragging him around on one pointless adventure or another. He supposed he would just have to wait and try to avoid those persnickety servants. He would hate to have to kill one of them: they're so cute. From his vantage point behind the rose bush he couldn't see anyone, so perhaps it was safe to move on. He ran up the pathway to the garden and pressed his back against a stone porch column.

Getting out and about made him feel better already. Reconnaissance was always so much fun. In fact, he thought wistfully, it was one time they were staked out together that they bonded the most. He shook his head; he couldn't let those boys cloud his thoughts: he had to keep his mind on the plan.

Out of nowhere popped up that ditzy blond gardener. Finny was tending to the rosebushes, making Grell thankful he had hurried along when he did. He held his breath, certain, as the boy came around the corner, that he would be spotted. But Finny simply continued on his way out of sight. Grell slumped over in relief and looked up at the house.

"Now which window should I pick?" An evil smile crept across his face as his eyes found the room he knew belonged to the little earl. With one leap he was on the sill and then used his scythe to shatter the window.

The falling glass nicked his face and the hot blood ran down his neck. The shinigami relished the look of shock on the Ciel's face as the child ran from the window. Any moment now he would call Sebastian and then the battle would commence.

The earl looked at Grell like he was a rather large ugly cockroach. "You! What do you want and why would you break my window?"

Grell lunged at him revving up the death scythe's motor. "Call that butler of yours, won't you? I'm sure you're very afraid."

"Not really. You're kind of a cockup, actually," the boy drawled.

"This is not the time to mess with me, kid." Grell lunged at Ciel half hoping he would be able to kill the boy before Sebastian even knew it.

At the last moment, however, Sebastian appeared before his young master and sandwiched the blade between his hands. The rotating teeth ripped into the demon's gloves, but he managed to keep his skin out of harm. Grell withdrew and smiled evilly. "There you are! It took you long enough. I'm sure your little charge was sweating."

"Not really."

"Shut up," Grell spat. "Sebas-chan," he said in a frightening perversion of his usual tone, "I've come to collect recompense for your sins, demon. Should I tell your innocent little boy what you did to me? I'm sure he wouldn't find it surprising: you probably do it to him every night."

At that Sebastian lunged at the shinigami, but Grell was ready and slashed savagely toward the butler's neck. He ducked away and said, "How dare you say such a thing in front of the young master. Furthermore," he said with meaning, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"So you didn't tell him, how interesting." Grell looked to the boy, seriously considering telling the whole tale now.

"Grell, let us take this fight away from the young master. I don't want him to come to harm."

"Very well," Grell said, and whipped the blade toward Ciel, cutting his hand. With that, he jumped out the window and landed lightly on the damp lawn.

He immediately prepared himself for a good fight; there was no way Sebastian would let him get away with wounding his precious master. As expected, the butler followed him almost instantly, eyes blazing an intense red. The same shade of red as last night. Grell shook his head; he needed a clear mind.

Sebastian ran at him brandishing a sword Grell remembered from a wall in the earl's office. He easily parried the attack and came at the demon with a downward chop. Sebastian fought viciously, seeming to have no remorse for what happened last night. There was not a trace of guilt on his porcelain face. That white face _would_ be stained red by the end of this. Grell swept the scythe upward, aiming to cut Sebastian directly in half, but he leapt backward and onto the veranda railing.

"What are you trying to accomplish, Grell? You know you will lose if this continues."

"I will not lose. For once I won't be _letting _you win." He charged forward, wielding his scythe like a broadsword. He jumped onto the railing and slashed madly. Sebastian followed suit, ducking the scythe and striking with his blade. Grell felt the sharp pang of a wound on his arm and stumbled back, almost falling off the narrow stone. Finally the chainsaw crashed into the sword, shattering it instantly and spraying them both with slivers of metal.

As his swing continued, Grell felt that satisfying thud which meant he had struck flesh and bone. Sebastian fell awkwardly onto the flagstones, blood gushing from the deep wound on his belly. The shinigami hopped down and stood straddling the demon's hips. "Now, Sebas-_chan_," he whispered, relishing the agony on his victim's face as he squirmed. It was oddly similar to the state he had been in last night: moaning and begging for release, for some kind of comfort. He would give Sebastian the same mercy he had received from him: "Die," he said.

"No!" It was a child's voice from behind him, but before Grell could turn around he felt a ripping pain and looked down to see a blade sticking out just below his ribcage.

He screamed in fury, whirling around to see little Earl Phantomhive standing there, paralyzed by the state of his butler. The redhead smiled, slightly happy to see he could cause the boy such distress. He reeled badly then toppled to the stones, sword still jammed through his body. Coughing raggedly, he reached back and fumbled with the hilt: too slick to grab…so much blood. There was Sebastian, his master leaned over him trying to staunch the flow of red. The sun must be setting, painting all in a flushed hue that slowly faded into blackness.

It wasn't until he woke that Grell realized he had lost consciousness. It was only momentary, for when he sat up, desperately clutching the wound, the other two were still there: the boy hovering over Sebastian while the remains of his death record fluttered over his head. _Damn_, Grell thought, _I missed it! _His desire to kill the demon unabated, he rose up in a trance-like state and jerked the sword out of his back. Sebastian saw the move and his eyes locked on Grell. Ciel turned around in time to watch the sword clatter to the stones. "Such a troublesome little boy. Perhaps I should kill him first and harvest his soul? Would you like that Sebas-chan?"

"Why," the butler croaked, struggling to his feet. "Why are you doing this? If you harm my young master, I will kill you without hesitation."

Grell couldn't help but chuckle manically. "It doesn't look like you'll be able to, Sebas-chan." He revved up his chain saw and charged.

The boy didn't move: he knew his butler would save him, and so did Grell. In a desperate and pained lunge, Sebastian put himself between the scythe and his master, pleadingly looking into the shinigami's eyes. Grell brought back the saw for the deadly strike, but couldn't tear his eyes away from Sebastian's. He didn't look frightened: he was resigned to withstand any pain to protect that useless little boy. His flawless face was marred with a grimace of purpose and his eyes were wide with anticipation.

Grell couldn't do it. He dropped his death scythe to the flagstones and the blade skittering in a harmless circle. He leaned close to the demon's face and spat, "I hate you! I hate you with all my heart."

The demon's mind seemed to finally catch up to what was going on. He stood up fully, though blood still oozed from his gaping wound, and grabbed Grell's face. "All of this because of last night?" His voice, usually deep and lulling, rose to a screech. "You intend to kill me because of last night? To kill my master?" He grabbed him by the coat and met his eyes with demonic fury.

Grell returned the gaze with equal animosity. "You cannot, you will not get away with this. I'll have you know I am not a lady who will passively accept abuse. I am not someone who can be tossed away and forgotten. I will not, I positively will not, let you treat me as you have done without being punished. I didn't get this far in life by allowing people to get away with things." A small measure of his ostentatious nature broke though. "I thought you were a gentleman."

The look on Sebastian's face was not one of remorse, but of incomprehension. The Earl came up beside him and grabbed his arm. "Sebastian, stop fooling around. We need to go inside." He turned his large blue eye to Grell. "Leave now or I will give an unretractable order for your removal."

"If I may, my lord." Sebastian began. "I would like to stay outside and have a brief discussion with Mr. Sutcliff."

The impatient boy scoffed and glared at the shinigami as he turned to make his way inside. "Please don't get yourself into any more mischief, Sebastian. It would be tiresome to save you again." With that, he retreated to the house without a backward glance.

Grell leaned heavily on the stone railing. "What do you have to say for yourself, Sebastian."

"You came here and attacked me," the butler said politely. "Perhaps it is you who should explain." He advanced on the redhead in a manner which _he_ probably thought was unthreatening. "I don't think you are justified for what you've done here tonight."

The shinigami stood bravely, ignoring the pain in his belly, and faced his opponent. "I thought you might apologize so I was going to be nice, I guess not." He revved his scythe once more, hoping to coax some cooperation out of the demon. "You don't understand it do you. Ha! How could you?"

Sebastian looked genuinely confused. "What am I to understand? We fought last night and I won. I even gave you what you wanted so why should you be so distraught?"

"Do you honestly not know?" Grell let the saw fall to his side. He felt the tears welling up inside him once more, but fought them down. Was it possible that this demon hurt him so much without even knowing it? Was it just a fight? His emotions had just gotten in the way.

William's words forced their way into his mind. _"Sutcliff, you cannot let your emotions take control. I've seen you do incredible things when you put your mind to it. Those wild passions simply distract you." _

"Don't do something you'll regret," Sebastian soothed.

Grell dropped his deathscythe and strode toward the butler; his passions weren't always wrong. "What happened last night. Why don't you tell me. It wasn't just a fight. You felt something." He had said it. Fear enveloped him as he waited for what Sebastian would say. This was the thing that has torn him up so badly; had it just been a fight he could have coped, but this demon had shown love and then hate. "You felt something." He had to state again, had to make it true because if it wasn't, he had been torn apart over nothing.

Sebastian looked as unflappable as usual but Grell could tell he was thinking. He stood there for a long moment, face barely visible in the setting sun, eyes hidden behind his curtain of mussed hair. He had to smile at Sebastian's ability to look completely put together even when his attire was shredded and covered in blood.

Finally the red and black butler spoke. "Grell…I cannot articulate what I felt last night. I spoke to the young master about it, not mentioning you, of course, and even he was not able to give me any advice."

"Has he even hit puberty yet?" Though the redhead joked, he knew it was serious business: Sebastian asked for advice.

The butler glared adorably. "What I felt was not something I should have. Perhaps I need to remind you that we are enemies."

Sebastian _felt_ something, oh, and he looked so cute, Grell could barely contain himself. "If that is the problem, worry not, for I am no longer employed as a shinigami, remember? Plus, you shouldn't ask a boy for advice that you should get from a lady."

"You realize the proper way to finish that sentence is with '_man'_, right?" The butler quipped.

"Depends on which way you choose to play." Grell sidled up to Sebastian, but was careful to keep a bit of distance. He had the demon right where he wanted him; the smallest mistake would push him away again. It was possible things would be ok.

"Sutcliff, last night was…." He was trying to distance himself, deny what he already knew, and Grell would see to it that it wouldn't work.

In one fluid motion, Grell took Sebastian's hands and kissed him tenderly. For the barest of seconds he felt those sumptuous lips move in tandem with his own. The butler pulled away, but not with force. "Grell, please don't do this. I need to go. Will you let there be a peace between us?"

"Maybe," he cooed.

"I…I apologize. It…shouldn't have been the way it was last night. I shouldn't have let it come to what it did." Sebastian began to walk back to the house. "Never return here," he looked back, "_unless_ you intend to be peaceful."

Grell's heart fluttered and his breath caught. Surely the demon was not insinuating what he thought he was? He couldn't help but admire that man's slim back and broad shoulders, that smooth, faultless stride. When Sebastian had disappeared inside, he turned to face the expansive back garden with a heaving sigh.

There was just the barest trace of sun left and it cast the deepest shadows all about him. "Peaceful," he whispered. The trees rustled with the first taste of autumn breeze as a few leaves twirled down to the bloody flagstones. Somewhere in the forest beyond he heard the plaintiff cry of a nightingale, and he smiled.


	3. Red: The World About To Dawn

A/N Thank you all my readers and reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter. YAY GRELLIAM!

William T. Spears stalked down the hallway to Ronald Knox's office. Fury was not the word he would use to describe his current mood, but he knew no stronger word. He clasped his death scythe in a white-knuckled grip and rapped firmly on his subordinate's door. When there was no immediate answer, he stormed in.

"Mr. Spears," the young man was reaching out to open the door and so the two were almost face to face. "Is…something wrong?"

"Do you know anything about this?" William shoved a clipboard in the young man's face. The papers detailed an inventory check which showed that a very specific death scythe was missing from its place in storage.

"Mr. Sutcliff's?" he asked dumbly.

"Yes, of course. Do you know nothing about it?" William snatched the clipboard back and pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"Of course not, sir." Then he raised his eyebrows curiously. "How did he get in and get it out."

"Now you're asking the right questions. There's no way in without a key and since his were taken away when he was suspended, he had to have gotten one elsewhere." He looked suspiciously at the young man. Knox was the only one who seemed to respect Sutcliff; everyone else regarded him with disdain that came partly from jealously and partly from embarrassment. If there was ever someone Grell would enlist as an accomplice it would be his partner.

"I don't know what you're implying, sir. I haven't talked to him since last night."

William met his eyes appraisingly. Knox, though a little bit dense, was certainly telling the truth.

"Very well, but the fact remains that we have a stolen piece of equipment in the hands of a suspended shinigami. An investigation request needs to be filed. Can you take care of that, Mr. Knox?"

The blond groaned. "Can't I come and help find him? He's my partner after all."

"That may be so; however, this is a problem I should like to solve myself."

"You like him getting in trouble, don't you, sir."

"What?" The second William turned his eyes to Knox his subordinate leaned away.

"I just meant that-"

"Go, fill out that paperwork. I have to catch that rogue before he causes more harm than we can deal with."

"Yes sir…" Knox shuffled toward his desk reaching to pull out the blue form.

William sighed and chided himself for being so rough with the boy. "Mr. Knox, I know you care about Sutcliff, consequently you would stand up for him, and though I know you mean the best, it wouldn't be beneficial to him. Grell needs to know he's in the wrong."

"I understand." It was clear from the young man's words that he did _not._

"You must do as I say...for now." He smiled inwardly, careful not to let any trace of it shine through. "Your time will come."

With that, he left his wondering subordinate behind and made his way out of the compound.

William remembered the man who had said that to him: a mentor long gone. _The grizzled man was much older than most shinigami: hair white and face crinkled. "Don't be impatient, M'Boy; weigh things carefully. Your time will come." He rustled William's well-kempt hair and shuffled toward the library. _

Be shook his head at the memory. That man had been gone for a century; it was imperative for him to keep his mind on topic, especially when dealing with Mr. Sutcliff.

Under ordinary circumstances, Grell's behavior would not have alarmed him on a personal level, it would merely be the professional fury he had come to associate with the flamboyant man. However, because of his unusual behavior earlier as well as his obvious state of disarray on the previous night, William felt there was indeed more to fear than a few broken rules. He hoped he would encounter his friend traipsing through Covent Garden looking at the jewelry, painters, and fruit stands. He often went there to recover from the worst moods. There was only one man who could cause so much suffering, aside from himself of course. He had to give himself a little smirk at that; as much as Grell loved to get under his skin, he loved to reciprocate. Theirs was a give and take sort of relationship, and always had been, but the other man, the enemy, _he took_ and took from the feminine red head and never gave anything back. _Demons_, he thought, _such a waste of consciousness_.

William stalked the streets, heading toward Covent Garden simply because he knew how much Grell loved the place, especially the flower vendors.

"_Will! The pretty flowers! I think I'm rather like a rose, don't you? And Spring ; it's the season of loooove, you know, so you should buy me a bouquet!"_

He turned down James Street and into the Covent Garden proper. As usual it was crowded with tourists and the bourgeoisie. Not his taste at all. A group of children cut in front of him and a man lightly bumped his shoulder before politely excusing himself. Too many people all bustling about; William did not much care for humanity, after all. Though the throng, he spotted the lighted billboard for the Royal Opera house.

"Faust," he read with a chuckle. Mortals are so oddly perceptive; however, they never seem to understand the full weight and implications of what they perceive. The outside of the theatre was swarming with tuxedoed men and women in rich billowing dresses, and there, in the midst of them all was a mousy man with outrageously long brown hair.

William grabbed the man by the elbow and twirled him around to reveal that face he knew so well. "Grell, what are you doing here? Wh—"

"Going to the theatre of course." He jerked his arm away from his superior. "You don't like opera? Why are you here?"

"Where is your scythe? I'm here to take it back to storage." He produced a clipboard from his coat and referenced it. "You now have yet another citation against your name." At that the red head rolled his eyes and William glared. "You're lucky I'm not bringing down the full extent of the law on your head. Technially," he said with relish, "you should be under arrest; no one except officers are allowed to touch the scythes." He pushed his glasses up smugly.

Grell sneered. "You just write me up for whatever you like, Mr. Spears." He folded his arms in a huff. "I was actually in a fairly good mood until you came along. Did you forget I said I never wanted to see you again?"

William hauled Sutcliff away from the crowd and into an abandoned market stall. "If you didn't want to see me you should not have been disobeying the rules."

"That's all you care about, rules and regulations." Now that they were out of sight, Grell ran his fingers through his hair, combing in the scarlet tone. "You don't give a damn about me, do you?"

William rolled his eyes. "At the moment all I want is your stolen scythe. Where is it?" Inwardly, he was happy to notice the man before him looked much better than he had earlier in the day. His eyes had even regained their lusty glow.

Grell pouted and turned away coyly. "Hm, you would like to know, wouldn't you? You'll have to force it out of me. My lips are sealed." At that, he turned profile to and licked his lips suggestively.

William cleared his throat and took a deep breath; he felt a heat rise in his cheeks. This man always insisted on being such a harlot. It was hard for him to keep in composure in the face of such lewdness. "Where is it, Mr. Sulcliff?

Seeming to sense the fact that his superior was not in the mood for more trouble, Grell sighed and turned around, producing the chainsaw from a fold in his coat. "There you go," he grumbled. "You're no fun at all." He shook out his hair, turning it once more to that mousy brown. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to see _Faust_."

"Grell, I would prefer to speak to you for a moment."

"I have to go now, or I won't get a good seat." Despite all his reluctance and insistence that he didn't want him, Willim could see that his friend was reverting to his coy and flirtatious attitude. He swayed his hips as he walked by.

He grabbed his arm. "Perhaps," and William couldn't believe he was saying this, "I can give you something better to do?" He said it as sensually as possible, knowing Sutcliff would take it in the most perverse way possible, but at least it would make him come back and not cause any more mischief.

As expected, Grell's hair turned red with passion as he leapt into his arms. "Oooooooh Will, please, please give me something _better_." At that, he liked his lips and smirked.

William promptly dropped him and attempted to regain composure. "Come on now, we must go home."

"To _your_ home?" The red head clasped his hands to his chest and fluttered his eyelashes.

"Sure," he was willing to say anything to persuade him further. With that, William grabbed his companion's hand and the two made their way back to the realm of the shinigami.

When they reached William's door, he looked at the happily squirming man beside him with trepidation. Did he really want to welcome him into his home? But could he turn down those green eyes, those flushed lips. "Come in."

The flat was much messier than he liked. There were several stacks of paper work on the polished coffee table, a tiny amount of dust had collected on the candlesticks, and it had been almost a week since he had beaten out the area rug. Overall though, he thought, it looked acceptable for company.

"Will, your house is so neat and…," Grell spun around to take in the room, "boring."

"Thank you." Will stood in the entryway, fumbling with his pocket watch. "Are you…feeling alright now?"

"Awww you do care! Yes Will honey, I'm a lot better now." His lips turned down in a faint frown. "I suppose I should have listened to you about demons."

William bristled. He knew it that bastard of a demon. "What did he-?"

"Ah! Don't worry yourself. I'm a big strong woman. I can take care of myself." Grell winked and sidled up to him.

"Would you like some tea?" William mumbled, hurrying to the kitchen.

The redheaded invader trailed after him. "Ooo thank you, Will."

"Don't touch anything. Please have a seat and I'll be back momentarily." When Grell remained unmoving, Will cleared his throat. "Have a seat," he ordered.

Grell sat stiffly on the couch. "It's uncomfortable," he moaned as William gratefully retired to the kitchen.

He filled the kettle and set it on the stove before going to the window and looking out at the always starry sky. At least the weather here was always perfect so he didn't have to worry about that too. The stars looks merry, twinkling away as they always did, and a breeze, not quite cool enough to be uncomfortable, rustled the shriveled leaves of his tree. Such a seemingly perfect and tranquil place, yet those feelings never seemed to permeate his heart. He was forever trapped within himself.

The squealing kettle drove him from his thoughts, much in the way a certain someone often did. He took the kettle of the stove and filled the tea strainer with the fresh leaves. Such a scent. He breathed in the simple aroma of Earl Grey with a sigh. That smell alone reduced his tension with the promise of heat and relaxation. He poured the hot water into the pot, inhaling the steam with a smile.

"Will Honey, did you get lost?" A mop of head hair poked around the door frame.

"Of course I'm not lost." He put the pot and two very plain cups and saucers on a tray before hurrying out into the living room. "My parlor's not a ruin, is it?"

"It's just as you left it, except, I did chew up the arm of your chair."

"What?" William whipped around to that sharp white smile, almost spilling the tea pot.

"Of course not," Grell rolled his eyes and plopped onto the couch, waiting to be served. "I'm not a dog, Will." He raised his expressive eyebrows suggestively. "Unless you want me to be."

At that, William scoffed and set down the tea, pouring himself a liberal amount. The other man waited to be served, but William merely smirked and sat down in his favorite wingback chair by the fire. He sipped the tea and allowed the heat to soothe him from the inside out. He watched the redhead artfully pour himself a cup and curl up on the couch, slipping. His hands were really quite graceful; he could have been a women. He had loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt a little (undoubtedly in some attempt at flirtation) revealing his milky white skin and the faintest shadows of a well-defined collarbone. Those delicate curves, undulating slightly as he moved: it was hypnotic. He licked his lips, savoring the taste, and rested his head back, revealing more of that perfect skin. After a moment, the only movement visible was the faint pulse on his slender neck. Suddenly, he cleared his throat and sat up, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"Tell me this," he said in that tone reserved for only the most serious exchanges. "When did you get so jealous?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." Will straightened his glasses and did his best to wipe his mind of his previous thoughts.

"You were devouring me with your eyes. You've never looked at me like that before. It must be that you smell the musk of another man on me." Grell draped himself theatrically across the couch.

"I was just thinking about how troublesome you are." He clenched his teacup, trying to concentrate on the heat there and not the warmth creeping into his face.

"My antics arouse you, hmm?" Grell stood and made his way toward Will. He wouldn't allow himself to look at Sutcliff. He had to keep this as impersonal as possible. "Sutcliff, please remain seated." By the time he stood and looked the other shinigami in the eye, their chests were practically touching.

"I think I'd rather stand." Oh how William hated this. He knew the red head could smell fear and…other things. He slipped his delicate hands up William's chest, deftly unbuttoning his waistcoat with an evil smirk. "You want me?"

William broke away with a grunt. "_You _are _too_ presumptuous," he cleared his throat, doing his best to ignore that warm insistent pressure that had now slid down his abdomen. "Drink your tea and then-"

Grell kissed him, but it was not the usual playful kiss he employed to get his way: That was a kiss William could brush off; this was an exploration of some deep longing, a gentle touch infused with restrained passion. Grell stood on his toes to kiss him; William had never noticed that before.

William met his eyes with eager questioning. He was lost and unable to form a single word of assent or argument, feeling hot fingers dipping into his pants. His lips, unbidden, met the luscious ones before him with vigor. He sighed into him, wrapping his arms around the slender man. He wasn't thinking and he didn't want to. This felt _too _good to think. He wanted to strip off those garish clothes, bruise those alluring hips, and ravish him. It was surprisingly easy to toss the smaller man onto the couch and cover him completely. _Ha, _William joked to himself, _that shut his mouth. _Grell seemed to be in shock, and William loved it. He continued to kiss him, forcing his tongue angrily into his mouth, tugging off his precious coat, hastily undoing buttons and revealing that creamy white skin. _Oh how smooth._ He trailed his fingers up his chest and raked them down, eliciting a desperate moan. Grell tried to sit up, but William would not allow it; he shoved him down, pressing one hand to his collarbone and holding him fast.

"Will?" Those acid green eyes seemed to be full of fear.

William swallowed, his thoughts flooding back into him. How could he have so blindly followed empty lust? He let his body take control, but it should always be the mind that leads. He immediately released his hold on Grell and began to sit up, but he latched onto him and hugged William close.

"Can I say something?"

"Of course," William said, still trembling slightly.

"Sebastian he…" Grell muttered, tucking his face up against his superior's chest.

William's timidity fled instantly and anger bubbled up again. "What did that demon do to you?" When there was no answer, William gave him a gentle shake, surprised when he cringed away. "Grell, what…?" He had never seen him like this.

"Just don't push me down, ok?" There was a trace of regret in his voice. "Be gentle, but please..." Grell met William's eyes in desperate longing. "Don't stop."

He felt a tight tangle form in his gut as he met those lustful eyes with his own._ "Be gentle." Since when did this man ever want "gentle." _

But Grell wasn't going to give him time to think. He kissed him again and his mind exploded with the sensations of heat, and touch and tangible desire. He felt himself being pushed onto the couch, feathery kisses trailing down his bare chest.

"Grell let me-" He could barely even speak.

"Shh," Grell pressed a kiss to his lips before standing and unbuttoning his pants to pool on the floor at his feet. "Let _me_."


	4. Black: The Night That Ends at Last

A/N Sorry this one took so long! I hope you enjoy it.

William realized with shock that it was the first time he had seen the red head completely naked. His skin was so flawlessly white and his dark hair was fresh blood rippling over his shoulders. Grell crossed his arms over his chest and then slid them down between his legs.

"Are you honestly embarrassed?" William chuckled, eyes locked on the wispy red curls partially concealed by Grell's hands.

He blushed. "I've never been so naked in front of you. And there you are just staring." His hands fluttered up to his cheeks giving William full view.

It was now his turn to blush as his eyes raced up Grell's body and stopped at his eyes. "I didn't mean to stare."

Grell took William's hand and kneeled in front of him. "It's ok; do you know how long I've waited for you to stare at me?" His hands leapt to William's waistcoat, making quick work of the buttons and quickly revealing his own white skin.

William wasn't overly pleased with his lanky body. Too many years in an office, he thought to himself. His breath hitched as Grell's nimble fingers ghosted over his chest, barely touching a nipple before drifting down to his pants. With a characteristic smirk, he said, "May I?"

William couldn't help but smile at that toothy grin. "Yes," he said without thinking. Then his mind began to burn: what was going to happen? How could he have let himself get into this, whatever _this_ was… Desperation and stress?

Grell tugged down William's pants with vigor and, once he had deposited them on the floor, grabbed him by the hand and sat him upright. "What are you doing?" William clutched the uncomfortably hard couch and looked down at the man who now kneeled before him.

"Surely you have some idea…" Grell licked his lips while directing his eyes pointedly between William's legs.

William indeed had some idea. He had been in this situation before…though never with a man, and now that he saw that beautiful red head looking up at him with loving eyes, slick lips, and blushing cheeks, his excitement began to mount. _"Please be gentle."_ He checked himself, putting a hand on Grell's shoulder. "You don't have to do this, you know. I don't want you to think-"

"Oh Will honey, no wonder you don't get shagged; you ask too many questions."

At that, Grell dipped his head down and William gasped in ecstasy. His lips were so hot and wet as they slid up and down teasingly, barely going past his tip. One set of smooth fingers squeezed his base while the other fondled him firmly. Feverishly, William wondered why he had never allowed this man such liberties before. He gasped and moaned as Grell slipped his tight lips further down, now licking his tip firmly.

William's hand fluttered above Grell's head. He wanted to clutch his hair just so he could be touching him somehow. But no, he would be gentle. He slipped his hand down his own thigh, seeking one of those skillful hands. He thrust his fingers between Grell's and clutched his hand tightly. Grell immediately returned the squeeze and then brought William's fingers to his mouth for a barrage of kisses.

"Grell, oh god, oh…." Those tender and loving kisses meant so much more than fellatio. He took Grell's other hand and pulled him into his lap. He looked so adorably confused as William smothered him with kisses. "How can you be so sweet?" William asked. "Why don't you show this side more often?"

Grell chuckled. "Well, I assume you don't want me servicing people in the hallways."

"That's not what I mean." William stroked Grell's cheek. "You…aren't acting like a clumsy, silly, hard headed-"

"I have many sides, you know." Grell tapped his nose. "If I was always self-assured and sexy you wouldn't get any work done." Grell bit his superior's lip and tugged him forward into a kiss.

William moaned into Grell's mouth and pulled him down on top of him. His hands roved up and down the gentle slope of his back, dragging his nails lightly. "Hey," he found himself whispering, "do you want to go upstairs."

In a flourish of red hair, Grell swept to his feet and grabbed William eagerly. "I thought you'd never ask. Come on honey, let's go!"

William was dragged upstairs and before he knew it they were in his modest bedroom. Grell hopped on the bed and bundled up in the sheets. "Come and get me," he whispered huskily.

All thoughts of modestly and professionalism were completely gone as William groaned with anticipation; however, he still maintained his desire for efficiency. He sauntered to the bed, knowing his face was so uncharacteristically lustful, and kissed Grell lingeringly and seductively. He pushed Grell onto his back and peeled the coverlets away to reveal his throbbing member. _How could he possibly assert that he's a woman?_

"Grell," he swallowed, trying to temper his emotions. "May I please...may I…" He had never asked before and found it exceedingly difficult to now. All he wanted was to claim this gorgeous man as his own.

"Oh baby," Grell purred as William melted, "I want nothing more, just…be gentle."

He ran a dainty hand through William's hair and that was all it took to send him into a barrage of kisses and strokes. He pushed Grell toward the head of the bed, making sure he rested comfortably on pillows, and bruised his neck with nips and suckling kisses. He took the red head's moans as the best encouragement and when he felt legs wrap around his waist, he could no longer wait. He realized then, with a start, that he had nothing to ease his entrance. He licked his lips nervously. He did know one thing, but he hoped that would be enough.

William untangled a hand from Grell's hair and brought a couple of fingers to his lips. In a flash, Grell snatched his hand and sucked his fingers vigorously. William moaned at the lewd suggestiveness of the motion and swooned at the thought of entering him. He hastily pulled his fingers from the clutches of those sharp teeth and slipped them inside Grell. His muscles clenched and for a moment William doubted his ability to enter such tight quarters.

"Are you su-"

"Will-" Grell heaved, "if you ask one more question I'm gonna kill you." He tightened his legs' hold on William's waist and looked pointedly into his eyes. "Come on, honey." Then he smiled mischievously and said, "prove you're not a virgin."

William just couldn't stand it. With a moan and a thrust of his hips, he forced himself into Grell half way. Even that seemed to be too much: William and Grell both screamed in delirium, clutched to each other madly. "Will-baby! Don't stop there, keep-"

"Don't order me around Sutcliff." He pulled out amidst screams of protest. Instantly, though, he plunged deeper into his subordinate and could barely keep from skewering him totally. He felt those muscles clench and those dangerous hips rock with pleasure. His forehead dropped to rest in a bed of silky hair as Grell moaned and squirmed beneath him. His nails raked William's back and massaged his shoulders. Slowly he sank deeper and Grell cried out loudly. _Much louder than necessary._

"Will," he hissed in his ear, "give it to me, give it all to me, baby." Those whispered words titillated his very core and he sighed deeply, finally embedded himself all the way. He shuddered as Grell gripped him tightly and they rocked together experimentally. Grell held him so tightly that when he tried to draw back for another thrust, he simply pulled the smaller man along with him. They cried out in unison as they flopped back on the bed.

William began a series of tiny firm thrusts and slowly Grell loosened his grip enough that he could pull out a little more. Their faces were inches away and their breaths mingled as freely as the sweat that had begun to dampen them all over. Grell's breath was hurried: fluttery like a bird and smelled of sweet things. William hoped for an instant his breath didn't smell horrible, but then Grell crushed their lips together. He kissed him back forcefully and gasped as Grell bit hard into his tongue. That metallic taste seemed to spur his passion even more as Grell nipped down William's neck and sucked hard. William thrust faster and harder, moaning as his subordinate squealed beneath him.

William felt himself approaching the brink and his thrusts became desperate, erratic. Suddenly Grell yowled in pleasure."There, there, there—Oh Will!" He screamed. William continued to pound that spot, relishing the screams of ecstasy. Finally, in a howl of his own, William came hard and Grell squeezed him tight, as if to wrench every last drop from his body.

"Grell…" William moaned, clutching desperately to him. The red head dug in his nails, arching his back, and locked his lips onto William's passionately. The two rocked in the remnants if their lovemaking for several long moments, Grell whispering unintelligible sentiments in William's ear as he kissed languorously down the red head's neck.

Finally, they were both still, breathing heavily. "Will…," Grell began in a sigh, "did that just happen?" William chuckled, thinking the same thing. He withdrew himself from Grell with a gasp and attempted to sit up straight. The room felt so cold when he was away from the other man.

He immediately cuddled behind Grell and wrapped him in his arms. "It did happen, didn't it?"

Grell laughed coyly. "You're such a naughty boy, Willie." He rolled over to face him and laced his arms behind William's head.

William felt the heat rush to his face as he looked into those bright green eyes. "I…I don't know what to say…"

"Shh, don't say anything, honey. You-" Suddenly those eyes were glossy and a shimmering tear streaked down his cheek.

"What's the matter?" William's mind raced; had he harmed him accidentally? What had he done wrong?

"Oh honey," he wiped his eyes. "I'm just…happy. I never thought I could be so happy." He buried his face in William's chest and curled up in a ball.

William stroked his head lovingly.

"Sweetheart," Grell whispered, "would you get me some water?"

William chuckled. "Of course, but I hate to let you go."

"William T. Spears," he said, sitting abruptly. "I never thought I'd live to hear you say such a thing." He cleared his throat and pointed out the door. "But come, fetch me my water."

"With that attitude-"

"I'm just kidding!" Grell giggled and shoved William playfully toward the door.

"I'm going, I'm going." William carefully made his way down the stairs, legs still weak and wobbly. He allowed himself a smile as he filled a glass of water. He realized he didn't care what happened tomorrow, didn't care what he would have to explain to the others at work, he hadn't felt so at ease in years.

A/N Tune in next time to see what Sebastian does next!


	5. Red: I Feel My Soul on Fire

A/N Thanks everyone for your encouragement with this chapter! And for your kinds words about my story in general. I've been really busy, so I know this chaper isn't too long, but it will give you something more to look forward to ;)

The kitchen was covered in a fine layer of white dust while his three underlings stood, frozen in the middle of the room. Sebastian glowered. "What have you all done?"

They all spoke at once, stumbling over each other as they raced toward him. They were covered in flour, he realized, curling a lip in distaste as Finnian latched onto his coat with grubby fingers. "Mr. Sebastian, I swear it was only an accident: we were all just trying to sift the flour and there was a bit of a mistake."

"Never mind," Sebastian purred, jerking his arm away and brushing off the dust. "Can I trust you all to please clean up this mess without further…incidents."

They all hustled to do as they were bid and Sebastian sighed. Now he would have to wait to prepare the young master's dessert. It would be a cranberry tart with freshly whipped cream. He flung open the window in the kitchen so the room could aerate, then stepped into the dining room to polish the silver.

He never grew tired of the same routine every day; in fact, the mundane tasks kept him focused on the present instead of his long and often torturous past. Most of the things that haunted him literally had nothing to do with the world he currently inhabited. He tried to always keep himself above guilt and pain, but that's not to say he doesn't have those feelings. He buffed a silver spoon until it gleamed, and moved on to another one. It had been almost a week since Sutcliff had bounded into the house and tried to kill him, but the memories still scalded. "That's what happens when you act selfishly: it always comes back to haunt you," he whispered. Green, impassioned eyes and silky red hair.

He slammed the spoon on the sideboard and pressed his eyes shut. He had had the dream, no the nightmare, again last night. And that mysterious feeling of contentment and peace was haunting him again. He pressed his gloved hands together and took a deep breath. Living among all these humans was very tiresome. All these useless emotions.

A bell rang. The Young Master called.

"Sebastian, why do I not have my afternoon tea?" Ciel sat rigidly in his large leather chair looking over paper work for the new German Funtom merger.

"There was a bit of a debacle in the kitchen. I apologize."

"Surely you would be able to handle a little bit of debachery." He smirked evily and folded his legs.

Sebastian soured. He was not in the mood for jokes. "Is that all you require at the moment, Young Master?"

He sighed. "Could you brew some tea, at least? All this mess," he motioned to the piles of papers, "is rather tedious."

The butler bowed and was ready to depart when Ciel spoke up once more. "Is something the matter, Sebastian?"

He froze. "What do you mean, Young Master?"

"You've been acting strangely since that _shinigami_ came here and attacked."

His breath hitched. He had hoped Ciel would have thought nothing more about it since it happened. "I don't know what you mean, Young Master. All is well. I'll fetch your tea."

"What did you do to make Sutcliff want to kill you? Does it have anything to do with those unearthly screams I heard the other night?" His voice was innocent, that of a child, but Sebastian could tell by his tone he knew precisely what he had heard.

Sebastian shut his eyes, preparing to ignore him completely, but then he heard the boy rise up and approach him. He whirled around to meet that innocent blue eye. Perhaps the Young Master didn't know as much as Sebastian thought.

"What did you do? Did you…hurt him?"

The demon winced. "Surely you don't wish for me to explain it to you."

"What is there to explain? Did you try to kill him or something?" He tried to regain his characteristic nonchalant attitude, but his curiosity was clear.

"I had to punish him," Sebastian crooned. "He was lurking around the grounds again after I had threatened him to leave so I had to retaliate." He recalled soft white skin pressed against his, warm hands stroking, and sweet lips kissing. "He fought back however, and escaped."

Ciel looked skeptical. "Sebastian…" his expression grew increasingly nervous and he bit his lip. Such a cute, innocent child. Oh how Sebastian longed for the taste of that soul; when he would consume that boy and for a moment become one with him until the soul perished. He would always carry a piece of Ciel with him and that was a comfort. "Sebastian…tell me about…" Ciel cleared his throat, "intercourse."

Sebastian gawked, eyes wide and mouth an O. "Intercourse, Young Master?"

"Sex." He stated, swallowing hard; his façade was cracking though he tried hard to compose himself. Precious.

"What do you wish to know? The basics or a more detailed description." Sebastian couldn't help but enjoy the awkward situation, but never had he longed more to be in the kitchen. When the young master stayed silent, the demon smirked. "I will be in the kitchen repairing this disaster if you-"

"Sebastian." Young Master's voice was commanding yet tremulous. "Sit."

Pursing his lips in displeasure, Sebastian perched on the edge of a wingback chair and settled his hands in his lap. He'd never been ordered to sit before. Ciel sat in the chair opposite him and met his gaze with an uncharacteristic uncertainty. "I know 'the basics.' As you know," Ciel hissed, "Tell me what happened, Sebastian? Did you… rape Sutcliff? Because you know I understand that too."

Sebastian nearly rose to his feet in alarm. "I don't know what you mean."

"I saw you. I snuck down the hall, looked in the room, and saw you. He was screaming and you were both…." He blushed, his fingers fidgeting.

"Yes. I did." His voice was devoid of emotion. Devoid of anything. He wouldn't allow himself to fall into the trap of revealing anything. "It is none of your concern, Young Master." Sebastian decided to walk out now. He needed to tend to the kitchen, begin preparations for dinner, polish the silver, run some errands far from the manor…

"Is it always like that: cruel, painful, frightening." Ciel hugged himself, repressing a shudder. "I thought that if you…"

Sebastian remembered once more that flowing red hair and supple white skin. Completely willing, trusting, and beautiful. Those eyes transfixing him with desire and hope. His heart ached with that foreign emotion. "Yes, it is always like that. It's best you put all thoughts of…sex out of your mind, Young Master."

Ciel was crushed. His sweet, small mouth twisted in a grimace and cerulean eye squinted in disbelief. Sebastian thought it strange that the young master would still hold some hope in romance. But hadn't he had some hope last night? Hadn't Sebastian himself given into the desire to be- "That is all, Sebastian. Thank you."

With a half-hearted attempt at an evil smirk, Sebastian retreated to the kitchen immersed in thought.

Sebastian smiled warmly at the dark aromatic batter he stirred. A moist chocolate cake was just the thing to rejuvenate both his spirits and those of his young master. He would spread some raspberry jam between the layers of the cake and garnish each slice with a sprig of crushed mint. Mint always complimented chocolate nicely.

There was a knock on the kitchen window behind him. Sebastian whirled around in alarm, realizing that in his pink frilled apron he was unlikely to frighten any intruder. To his surprise, the face he saw was a familiar one.

William T. Spears had tapped the window with his long death scythe and now pushed up his glasses delicately with the same implement. Sebastian felt a kind of camaraderie with this shinigami: he felt they both had similar ideas about the vanity of their species and unlike Sutcliff, Spears could be relied upon to always act in a predictable manner.

In a flash, Sebastian had removed his apron and sprung from the window. Before he could even open his mouth in a scathing comment, a black gloved fist delivered a crunching blow across Sebastian's nose. He stumbled back, covering the blood oozing down his lip, and glared with shock at the man before him. William stood defiantly, waiting for Sebastian to fight back.

With uncharacteristic puzzlement, he sputtered, "What—What was that for?"

"Grell Sutcliff." He moved to strike again, but this time Sebastian was ready and grabbed William's arm, pinioning it behind him with bone cracking force. He tried to swing his deathscythe around for a second blow, but Sebastian caught his wrist, and held him fast. "You monster," he growled, struggling fiercely.

"What is the meaning of this assault? You shinigami truly are becoming lax in your duties. Sutcliff came here to attack me and I retaliated. Surely you know what a rogue that employee of yours is."

"You…" William menaced, "you had no right to do what you did. You…raped him. You took his trust and used him utterly! How could you-"

"Demon." Sebastian sneered, reminding the shinigami of what he already knew. Why was Mr. Spears reacting so violently to this occurrence? "Sutcliff shouldn't have trusted me in the first place. That was his mistake. I was told to defend this house and punish Sutcliffe for invading this property. Rape just so happened to be the most effective and convenient form of punishment at the time. Besides, he shouldn't take it so personally, after all-"'

At that, William wrenched his arm free and hit Sebastian hard on the head with his deathscythe. The force of the blow sent Sebastian staggering, and William proceeded to swing his scythe angrily in front of him. He flung spiteful remarks at Sebastian, but he merely ignored him and instead easily avoided the attacks and mused on such remarkable behavior for the shinigami. Never had he seen Spears so irrationally upset; could it be that he harbored some sympathetic feelings for the fiery reaper. Could it even be love? Shinigami after all were just as susceptible to that dangerous feeling as humans. He felt the keen icy blade of the scythe strike his shoulder and he chided himself for being distracted.

"Stay away from him, do you hear me? Do you understand, you filthy, monstrous _demon_!" Finally Spears assuaged his assault and examined his opponent's face. "You're not even capable of feeling remorse, are you?"

Sebastian felt irritation bubbling inside him. "So do you love Sutcliff."

"I am reacting to protect a member of my team. A motive you couldn't possibly understand."

"I can tell when you're lying." Sebastian sashayed toward the reaper. "Why would you lie? Do you think your feelings belie some sort of weakness? I already know your deficiencies, understand them, and I think it's foolish for you to shy away from your true nature. Face it: you are destined to fail against demons because you cannot detach from the human race. It's the same problem Sutcliffe-"

Spears strode toward Sebastian and met him half way. "Can't detach? What about you and your irrational love, because that's what it is, of your master?" Sebastian sputtered a retort, but Spears kept going. "It's natural for a demon to play with his food, but this charade just keeps going. You say you're waiting until the opportune moment, but that's laughable! You could have had him at any time. You're only telling yourself that because-"

Sebastian's eyes shone brightly for a moment as he struck the reaper, sending him flying backward. "Don't speak of what you don't know, Shinigami!" Rage crackled like electricity through Sebastian's body as he advanced on his foe.

"But I do know it; I understand it! You've lived among humans for a long time. You choose to spend your time on earth rather than in Hell. You're the only demon I know that makes it his style to live on earth pursuing this 'perfect souls.' It's a ploy to disguise your desire to remain here." Spears struggled to his feet, blood oozing down a corner of his mouth. "Don't take your frustrations out on my employees!"

The anger fizzled and Sebastian found himself thinking again about that foreign emotion of comfort, felt a smooth hand stroke his bad. He was light headed. "Be gone."

Spears stared in wide-eyes amazement. "You…you love Grell too, don't you."

Sebastian hesitated for just a moment before opening his mouth to speak.


End file.
